


You'll Be Back

by The_Best_Guesst



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Love Letters, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 19:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12488876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Best_Guesst/pseuds/The_Best_Guesst
Summary: King George III writing his love letter to America during the song You'll Be Back. It's better than it sounds.





	You'll Be Back

George was in his study when a courier brought him the message.

“She WHAT?”

The young courier cowered at the large man’s wrath. “Sir, she said that she would like to get divorced.”

George trembled with rage. How dare she disrespect him? He was tempted to take his anger out on the boy standing before him, but he knew that wouldn’t solve anything. He let out a long sigh. “Fine. If that’s how she wants to play it, I’ll play too. But this will be by my rules. Dismissed, boy.”

The courier said, “Yes, sir,” and bowed out of the study.

George sat heavily at his desk, wondering how to handle his wayward mistress. He decided to write her a letter to convince her to come back to him. He took a piece of parchment out of a drawer, along with an inkwell and feather pen. He began to write.

**“Dearest,**

****

****

**You say the price of my love’s not a price that you’re willing to pay.”**

George paused, thinking of all that he had required of her as a sort of tax for his love and protection. Contemplating this, he continued.

**“You cry in your tea which you hurl in the sea when you see me walk by.”**

She had been being quite dramatic lately.

**“Why so sad? Remember we made an arrangement when you went away, now you’re making me mad. Remember despite our estrangement, I'm your man.”**

He really couldn’t understand why she didn’t want him anymore. It was quite sudden.

**“You’ll be back, soon you’ll see. You’ll remember you belong to me. You’ll be back, time will tell. You’ll remember that I served you well.”**

She was his, and he had treated her right. She’d soon remember how nice it was with him by her side.

**“Oceans rise, empires fall, we have seen each other through it all.”**

They had been through much together.

**“But when push comes to shove, I will send a fully armed battalion to remind you of my love.”**

That would do the trick. He really did love her, and this was the best way he knew how to show her how much he loved her. 

**“You say our love is draining and you can't go on. You’ll be the one complaining when I am gone. And no, don’t change the subject. ‘Cause you’re my favorite subject. My sweet submissive subject, forever, and ever, and ever and ever and ever.”**

Oops, George thought. Got carried away there. 

**“You’ll be back, like before. I will fight the fight and win the war for your love, for your praise, and I’ll love you until my dying days. When you’re gone, I go mad, so don’t throw away this thing we had.”**

George paused. How else could he show his love to her? Oh, I know!

**“And when push comes to shove, I will kill your friends and family, to remind you of my love.**

****

****

Love,

**King George III”**

There, that should get her back.

**Author's Note:**

> Lowkey hate myself for writing this lol. Hope it made you laugh. Drop a review or kudos if you liked it.


End file.
